Valelicktorian
by captainpezberry
Summary: pezberry week day 3; graduation. Rachel is nervous about her Valedictorian speech and Santana uses her best tool to relax her; her tongue.


"Santana we are going to be late. I am Valedictorian and being late is in poor taste for my statu-" She was cut off as a heavy moan left her lips. Her eyes closed and her head thudded back against the wall behind her. She was sitting up on a stack of books at the back of the library where the graduates had been gathered before the ceremony. Her mortarboard sat askew on her head and her gown bunched up near her knees.

Santana pulled her head out from under Rachel's gown and licked over her lips, a smirk on her features as she let out a sigh "If you would stop fighting and let me do what I do best we would be done by now."

"If you could control yourself for longer than five seconds we could have waited until after the ceremony."

"You weren't wearing underwear" Santana said with a shrug "You were begging for it."

Rachel opened her mouth to launch into a denial then stopped when she realized she had no way for that to be believable. She sighed and with a pink blush rising on her cheeks she nodded her head "Fine but hurry."

"Whatever you say, Miss Valedictorian." Santana bit at her lower lip and locked eyes with Rachel for a moment before her head dipped back beneath Rachel's gown. Her tongue immediately found where she had left off and was soon making long, teasing passes along her wet folds.

Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and her body slumped back against the wall. Her hand ran down the silk material of the gown she wore and tried to find a grip on Santana's hair to no avail. The silk was just too slippery to get any good hold on her dark curls.

Santana's lips now circled Rachel's clit, giving a few soft sucks against the sensitive nerves there. Between sucks her tongue flickered back and forth, teasing the swollen flesh begging for her attention.

"Shit" Rachel sighed out softly, licking her lips to fight off how dry her mouth had become. Her foot shifted and she set it against Santana's thigh, propping herself up and spreading herself more for Santana to have room to work.

As Santana's tongue lashed back and forth against her, her fingers slipped up inside her, curling up and in firmly but precisely knowing exactly where Rachel loved to be touched and teased. A soft moan escaped against her, the vibrations from her voice aiding in teasing Rachel's clit that rest in her mouth.

"Oh my god, Santana" Rachel groaned out, her head rolling to the side and her eyes coming open. She could see through the spaces of the books on the shelves and noticed people walking by the library in search of them. She bit her lip and looked down, only able to see Santana's lower half sticking out from under her gown "Baby, they…" She let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't fight the sensations that were coursing through her now. She was so close.

Gently Santana scraped her teeth along Rachel's clit before her tongue went back to work, flickering back and forth. Her fingers inside her now made a few quick, perfectly placed thrusts and when she felt Rachel's thighs tremble around her head she knew she had hit the spot. A few more thrusts and she would lose her mind.

Rachel fought a gasp by clamping a hand over her mouth. She watched the way Santana's head moved against the material of her gown and a smile grew over her lips. Then another thrust of her fingers was felt and she jerked upwards. Her thighs trembled and fought the urge to close her legs around Santana's head. Her toes started to curl and her back arched off the wall. She closed her eyes and bit her finger to keep herself quiet.

Santana felt her girlfriend trembling, twitching, and jerking on her every movement. Each thrust of her fingers and each flicker of her tongue caused the girl's body to slowly unhinge. She felt her thighs close against her head and she knew Rachel could take no more. Just one more firm suck and curl of her fingers would do it.

Rachel's body jerked so hard a few books fell to the floor. She bit her lower lip to stifle a moan but it didn't kill the sound completely and a soft whimper rose into the air. Her hands gripped the edge of the table she had been propped against. Her heart was racing and her breathing labored. She stayed like that for a few moments, fighting the waves of pleasure crashing through her.

Santana smirked, laying one more kiss against her before pulling her head out from under Rachel's gown. She licked at her lips and slowly rocked back to her knees. She watched Rachel's chest heaving and took in the look in her eyes, loving the look of exhaustion and pleasure on her features. She let out a soft laugh and got to her feet, leaning over Rachel before placing a kiss to her lips "Now let's go get our diplomas."

Rachel let out an exhausted laugh and shook her head as she looked at her girlfriend. "I can't believe you talked me into that."

"What can I say? I'm a magician with my mouth. I get anything I want." She gave her a wink then held out her hand. She helped Rachel get to her feet, laughing when she could barely balance. She smirked and slid her arm around her waist to keep her upright as they walked out of the library together.

"There you are!" A very flustered looking woman said when she saw Rachel. "Where have you been?"

"She's nervous. She has to give a speech. I was giving her a pep talk." Santana shrugged then lifted her hand to help straighten Rachel's cap before giving her a wink. "If you're any good with your mouth like me you'll knock them dead."

Rachel blushed bright red but the woman didn't seem to notice. She grabbed Rachel by the arm and started to rush her down the hall. She pointed at Santana then motioned for her to follow "You need to get to your seat as well, Miss Lopez."

"See you after the ceremony, Rach" Santana said with a soft laugh as she slowly followed them down the hall and into the auditorium. She slid into her seat just as the curtains rose and the principle called attention before presenting their graduating class. Santana kicked her feet up on the chair in front of her, put her hands behind her head, and gave a nod as she locked eyes with Rachel. Today was the biggest day of their lives so far and she knew all Rachel was thinking about was Santana's talented tongue. She let out a content chuckle at that. She had made this day one that neither of them would be able to forget.


End file.
